Leona
Leona Heidern (レオナ・ハイデルン, Reona Haiderun), is the new member to the Ikari Team after the Birth of Paul Gekko. Her official nickname is The Silent Soldier. Appearance Leona is a nineteen year old girl with blue eyes and hair. Leona wears the green jacket inside the red sleeveless shirt, short green pants, black socks and shoes. Personality Leona is a reticent individual who has trouble expressing herself outside of combat or a mission. Aside from Ralf (whom appears to show feelings towards her), Whip, Clark and Commander Heidern, Leona does not talk to anyone. Due to her past, she often keeps her emotions in check as she is afraid of losing control and hurting her friends because of the incident on her village caused by Dr. Eggman. Background Early Life Part I Leona was born in an unnamed village, residing with her family. When she was a child, after the Orochi incident, Girouette was fighting the Mavericks in her village. Gaidel, the leader of the village is able to help Giro fight of the Mavericks but her father sacrificed his life to save Leona. After Giro rescued the village and left, out of nowhere, Dr. Eggman appeared and in his Egg Mobile making her family scared which only prompts Eggman to get excited. Eggman says it's time to get the show on the road and somehow is able to project his image onto all the televisions and mechanical devices in the city. He tells them all his name and his intentions to take over the village and make it a part of his new Eggman Empire, but not before smiling towards Leona. At some Point Egg Imperial Walkers have conquered her village. Dazed and shocked, she loses her family and wanders aimlessly until she is found and later adopted by Heidern. Surprised by her natural fighting ability, he decides to raise her as a Ikari warrior under his older brother's command. Part II At some point, Leona encountered Vanessa and Bonne Jenet, Leader of the pirates called the Lillien Knights. Jenet decides that they form the team to catch Eggman and helps Paul, Leona's new friend solve the Twins of Shinto solve their problems and find the legendary treasure thus founding Team Striker. Christopher Gekko Arc Sixth High School War King of Fighters Genesis =Beginning of the Tournament = Toshiya explains the rules of the tournament; be fair and no cheating. The prize of the tournament is the Giant Trophy and the Delightful Hydra's Birthday Cake. Each Team consisted of four fighters; Garou Team: Gato, Hotaru Futaba, B. Jenet and Tizoc, Fatal Fury Team: Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Rock Howard and Joe Higashi, Okaina Team: Paul Gekko, Kandy, Kenta Yunfat and Kyoji Gekko, Art of Fighting Team: Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, King and Takuma Sakazaki, Ikari Team: Leona, Whip, Ralf and Clark, Japan Team: Kyo Kusanagi, Yuki Kushinada, Shingo Yabuki and Goro Daimon, Korea Team: Kim Kaphwan, May Lee, Jhun Hoon and Chang Koehan, Kill la Kill Team: Kenta Sakuramiya Kyūji Ōbayashi, Hayate Matoi and Christopher Gekko, Psycho Soldier Team: Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Hinako and Malin and Women Fighters Team: Mai Shiranui, Chizuru Kagura, Yuri Sakazaki and Kasumi Todoh plus Li Xiangfei, Yagami Team: Vice, Mature, Iori Yagami and Chris, New Hero Team: Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Ash Crimson and Elisabeth Blanctorche and Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. =First Round = The First Round Takes Place in the Death Egg.The First Round begins with Team RWBY against Garou Team, Korea Team against Art of Fighting Team, Team Okaina against Fatal Fury Team and Women Fighters Team against Ikari Team. Team Kill la Kill against Japan Team. Ikari Team won along with Team Okaina, Team RWBY, Team Kill la Kill and Art of Fighting Team. =Second Round = The Second Round takes place in New Shintotropolis with the additional obstacle, the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. The Second Round begins with the battle royale between Team Okaina, Yagami Team, Japan, Team, Women Fighters Team, New Hero Team, Psycho Soldier Team, Team RWBY, Ikari Team, Kill la Kill and Art of Fighting Team. During the battle royale, Leona discovers that Kyuji was her elder brother. Third Round The Third round takes place in the Egg Fleet. The Third Round begins with Ikari Team against Garou Team, Team Okaina against Art of Fighting Team and New Hero Team against Team Kill la Kill. Despite the contestant's efforts, Garou Team won the third round. Fourth Round The Fourth round takes place in Azure. The Fourth Round begins with Paul Gekko against Sie Kensou, Kyoji Gekko against Iori Yagami, Cree Gekko against Vice and Ruby Rose against Leona. Paul Gekko won along with Kyoji, Cree and Ruby. Leona won the fourth round. Fifth Round The Fifth Round takes place in the Egg Galaxy. The Fifth Round begins with Paul Gekko against Kyo, Yang Xiao Long against Yuki Kushinada, Ryo vs King, and Numbuh Fleet against Kenta Yunfat. Numbuh Fleet won the fifth round. Sixth Round The Sixth Round takes place in the ruins of Knothole in the entire green hill zone. The Sixth round begins with go kart racing and running based on "Mario Kart: Double Dash!!". The rules are to be explained, the fighter can fly through the skies of the Sky Armada battling the KND's M.A.S.S.I.V.E, slide through the Konohagakure fortress, glide through the Kami-Kōbe High School's Rainbow Road, swim through the oceans of Rahab (avoiding the Basking Leviathan's lunch hour) and the Stadium is where they cross the finish line. Yuki Imai is first, Paul Gekko is second, Cree is third, King is fourth, Kyo is fifth, Iori Yagami is sixth, Kyoji is seventh, Yuki Kushinada is eighth and Hotaru Futaba is seventh. Seventh and Final Round The Seventh round begins with the one-on-one match: Paul against King, Shingo against Numbuh Fleet, Hayate Matoi against Elisabeth, Duo against Chris, Shen Woo against Leona and Kasumi against Kyoji. Numbuh Fleet won the final round. =A New Threat = Before Numbuh Fleet deserves the two prizes and lets her friends share it, Saiki, the leader of "Those From The Past" puts his work into motion. Saiki intends to use the energy expended by the fighter to enable him to cross time. However, as the fight rages between the Kids Never Die and Those From The Past it self, Botan notes that the gate that links them to the past is starting to close despite the battle. Before Saiki can act, he is ambushed by Ash Crimson, who steals his power. It is revealed then that, while Ash was enlisted by Saiki to obtain the Three Sacred Treasures to power the time gate, Ash had no intention of helping Saiki. Ash is suddenly overtaken by Saiki's persona, who then attempts to cross the time gate in Ash's body. After Paul Gekko is able to decommission Saiki's Persona into a harmless teenager, Ash regains control of his body. Furthermore, Ash reveals that he is a descendant of Saiki. By locking Saiki out of the gate, he denies Saiki's existence in the past and forces his own existence to cease. Ash has a few moments to chat with Elisabeth, apologizing to her while saying that his "plan" didn't work the way he meant it to before going to be the Kids Never Die Operative. =Returning to Normal = With everything returned to normal and the flow of time resumes, Numbuh Fleet lets her friends share two prizes and celebrate their victory. Paul Gekko proudly announces Ash "Honorary Kids Never Die operative, Numbuh Crimson after Ash hand's Elisabeth the headband. Elisabeth shows Kandy the burned down mansion where she and Ash spent their childhood with a handful of photographs from the area in her hand. Category:Characters Family *Kyūji Ōbayashi- Older Brother Gallery Leona (Anime and Manga) Sprite Sheet.png Leona (2015) Sprites.png Category:Characters